


Destiel AU

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Undercover, Undercover Police Officer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A bunch of Cas/Dean AU's - I'm using this as a place to put what I write, they will be short and I  wont be writing anymore for any of them. Each chapter will contain an AU setting of some sort, with Castiel in all forms, Castiel maybe called Jimmy in some, and Dean may even be a woman in some chapters, just expect everything and anything of a reincarnation of Cas/Dean in an AU setting, because I love writing those.





	1. A werewolf and a mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> So, I may have wrote a Dean/Cas AU
> 
> In which Cas is a werewolf and Dean is a mechanic. Castiel breaks down on a full moon, but Dean can't fix his car in time because hes not a miracle worker. And maybe they think the worse, but instead all Castiels inner wolf wants to do is cuddle with Dean Winchester.

Castiel just about manages to pull up, turning right onto a driveway, as the car makes one final loud noise before it gives in completely, smoke now coming from the front of the hood, as he gets out to examine the damage. He waves a hand, trying to let some of the hot smoke coming from the engine free, as he starts to profoundly cough as the smoke hits his lungs, affecting his breathing a little.

He looks behind him to the only house around for miles, in the middle of a sea of tress surrounding the place, he was in the middle of nowhere, thankful that there seemed to at least be a lot of green woodland around, in case he had to turn, it was the people in the house that Cas was worried about.

He goes to knock on the door, hoping no one answers but also telling himself that if someone did answer, at least he could get to a phone to ring Balthazar, or someone he knew that knew about his special inclination to turn on a full moon.

A man answers the door. He’s dressed in a brown leather jacket and a buttoned down shirt and some Jean’s. And Castiel wonders if the man was about to leave, as hes wearing a jacket.

“May I please use your telephone.”

Castiel asks him with a tilt to the side of his head, as if hes trying to figure out the other man in front of him.

“Telephone?”

The other man thinks to himself, and who on earth used the word telephone now a days.

“You mean a phone, right?”

Dean goes on to say. A confused frown on his face as he tries to figure out the other man in front of him too.

“I seem to have broken down.”

Castiel says, trying to explain as he gives a reason to the wanting to get to a phone. And Dean’s face is one of realisation as the frown disappears, before he’s offering his services.

“Let me take a look, I’m a mechanic.”

Dean says as he grabs a box of tools, which was kept by the side of the front door, for this exact reason. In truth it would happen more often than anyone would think, that someone would break down. The Winchesters being the only house for miles to come, and it would help that Dean was a mechanic, being able to tell the poor bastards that had broken down, exactly what was wrong with their cars. Most of them being happy at not having to call out a tow truck. Offering for them to stay the night when it was late, kind of like now, when nothing could be done to fix the car quickly.

“Your engine has fully blown out. Looks like your gonna have to call that tow truck out, sorry man. Your welcome to stay the night however, if your not in a rush to get anywhere tonight, that is.”

Dean says, and it’s only now he's noticed the black 69 Chevy impala in the drive way. Panic starting to form on his face, what was he going to do. He looks up at the moon, nearly fully formed into a full moon, and he was running out of time, and fast, as he goes through his options.

Did he tell the man in front of him the truth? If he does, there isn’t a chance in hell the other man is going to believe him, but if he doesn’t hes also putting him in danger. And anyone else that might be in that house, he thinks now looking back once again to the front door of the house from where he stood with Dean, underneath the front hood of the car.

“Do you live alone?”

“No, my brother and dad are inside.”

And Castiel sighs, looking up at the heavens. He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice, as he goes on to tell the other man the truth.

“I need you to handcuff me or tie me up in the basement, or attic, if you have one.”

He starts to say, not missing the look on Dean Winchesters face.

“Are you trying to come onto me?”

Dean asks, confusion on his face, because this was one weird mother fucker, he thinks to himself, if this was his way of flirting.

“Look buddy....”

He’s cut off before he can say anything else. Castiel grabs hold of his wrist, that had been holding onto the side of the front hood as Dean hunched over, looking at the engine.

“Please! I need you to believe me, your in danger, your family is in danger.”

“Are you trying to seriously threaten me?”

He says pulling his hand free from the other mans grip, and the man in front of him did not look like he would posses the strength in which he was keeping Dean’s arm in his with.

“I’ve already told you, there is nothing I can do to fix your car. Trying to threaten me isn’t going to help, you need a new engine, and I’m all fresh out of new engines.”

He continues. And Castiel isn’t getting anywhere, hes going to have to say what he knows is going to sound crazy to the other man.

“I’m a werewolf, and if you don’t tie me down right now, I’m not sure what I’m capable of doing to your loved ones inside.”

And Dean is laughing now, chuckling at the idea of the man being a werewolf.

“I don’t know what your on, but that was funny.”

Dean says as he looks to Castiel. And Castiel knows there is only one way the other man will believe him. He watches as Dean’s face turns into one of fear and panic, as Castiel allows his teeth and eyes to transform into the creature that wanted to be let out. His werewolf fangs causing Cas to growl at the other man, as his eyes turned red.

“Oh, holy shit! You weren’t kidding"

Is the reaction he gets from Dean, before transforming back to the normal face Castiel had introduced himself as before, when Dean first answered the door.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

And Dean believed him.

“Follow me this way.”

And Dean goes about taking him around the back of the house, into an abandoned empty small hunting cabin, a few miles away from the house.

He goes about getting all the necessary things needed, that Castiel tells him would be needed if he could get some. And there’s the metal chains he ties Castiel to a chair with, silver bullets, Castiel walks him through how to make, and the silver knife just in case.

And Dean unfortunately has to stay with him, being the only one able to stop him, if werewolf Castiel tried to get free, which in both of their minds, there was no doubt was happening.

He gives John and Sam some excuse about not waiting up, as he was going out on the town, hopefully getting wasted and ending up in a strangers house, spending the night, which Sam had called out as he was leaving to remind him to use a condom. And at least some of it was true, he was going to spend the night with a stranger, he just hoped it would have been in different circumstances.

-x-

It’s pitch black outside now, the glow from the moon, the only light illuminating the sky. Castiel is tied up to the wooden chair in silver chains, as they wait for it to finally hit the full moon mark before Castiel starts to turn.

“I’m sorry about this...”

Castiel says, he truly was, and he prays he doesn’t harm anyone today, especially not the man in front of him, that was helping him.

Dean doesn’t say anything, just arms the shotgun in his hand with silver bullets.

“If the wolf comes at you, and there isn’t anything you can do, if you lose your gun, you have to stay very still and not move, do you understand. Running wont help you."

Castiel warns him, in which Dean gives a reply to, hes got this covered.

It’s not long before Castiel is calling out in pain, as the noise of bones breaking can be heard, and Dean can’t even look, he has to look away, and when he looks back, it’s no longer the man he had just meet only hours ago, but instead there is a creature strapped to the chair.

The creature growls at him, as it goes about moving from side to side, trying to get free, and it isn’t long before the wooden chair starts to break, leaving the monster in just the chains Dean had tightly placed around Castiel just moments before.

Dean backs up into the corner of the cabin behind him, shotgun pointed at the ready.

The creature watches him, and Dean thinks hes gonna come launching its self at him, but instead it let’s out a howl that scares the shit out of Dean. Chains now completely broken. 

Moments after, the werewolf slams into Dean then, knocking the shotgun clear out of his hands.

And Dean recalls what Castiel had told him, going as still as he can.

The creature stands on two legs, knocking Dean down to the ground with its paw, like Dean is its friggen ball toy.

It gets on all fours then, hovering about Dean as it moves its face inches from Dean’s own, a paw, digging in to Dean’s back, pressing Dean further in to the ground, pining him in place, and Dean is sure this is how he's going to die. And maybe he should have said his goodbyes to Sam and his dad.

The werewolf above him growls in his ear, leaving spit all over his face and the cabin wooden ground, and Dean begs for the full moon to pass. He goes about praying, if there is a god out there that can hear him.

And there must be, because his prayers are answered when the werewolf places its head on Dean’s back, its body laying down on top of Dean, as it’s two front paws go to either side of Dean’s body, whilst the two back paws tuck underneath the weight of the creature, as it half sits on the floor and half lays on top of Dean, occasionally licking the other man from time to time.

And how was it that Dean had ended up spending his Saturday night stuck cuddling with a werewolf all night, unable to move even if he wanted too. Half in fear and half to do with the weight of the creature that was currently on top of him.

He can hear the creatures heavy breathing through out the night, only letting out a growl now and then when Dean tries to move to get comfortable, it’s way of letting Dean know he isn’t going anywhere, that Dean is indeed its bitch for the night.

-x-

He wakes up to a naked Castiel laid out on top of him, their bodies pressed to one another, and of course Dean had to be the first one to wake up. Groaning at the weight on top of him, he decides to speak then.

“Castiel, do you mind getting off of me”

He calls out to the other man, who wakes up then, wiping his mouth and Dean thinks, maybe he preferred it when the other man was on top of him, instead of the awkwardness of not having anywhere else to look but at the naked man, and why was it, that neither of them had thought, a spare change of clothes should be on the list of things they needed. They had focused there energy in making it through the transformation, neither of them had given much thought to making it through with both of them in one piece.

Dean can’t help but let his eyes linger down the mans body, from his chest to his torso, down to the man penis, and Dean can't help thinking the other man is well endowed, more than even himself. And okay Dean wasn’t huge down there, but he was far from small too.

He clears his throat, looking up now at the other mans face and there is an expression on the other mans face, Dean isn't sure about.

“Why do you look away? It’s clear you want to look down there."

As Castiel tilts his head to the side again in confusion.

“Because – “

And he can’t even understand why he has to explain this. The guy was weird but also kind of hot, Dean thinks to himself. And maybe that made up for it.


	2. Kindergarten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kids go to the same school AU  
> Castiel has a daughter named Anna in kindergarten and Dean has his little baby brother, Lisa may or may not set Dean and Castiel up, much to Dean’s protest of going on a date with Mr trench coat himself. Cas/Dean.

Dean calls out for Sam for the seventh time this morning to hurry up, they were gonna be late to school at this rate, and no matter how nice and understanding chuck was, he couldn’t let it keep happening, he knows chuck is going to have to bring him into his head teachers office, sooner or later, if nothing changes.

“Come on little dude! We ain’t got all day.”

He says passing Sam his school backpack with a logo image of spiderman on the front of it, with one of his famous poses, swinging from one building to the next, the image having a red border marker around Spiderman’s swinging shape.

Ever since their parents had died, Dean had felt like it was his fault. He was in the car with his mum and dad when it had happened. He had always felt like he should have done something about it, to stop it from hapening, but in truth there was nothing he could do, but he still lived with the thoughts of what if, what if he hadn’t been listening to music, what if he had been paying attention to the road that day, maybe then his teenage self could have pointed out the other car to his dad. It’s probably why he now felt like Sam was his responsibility, no way was he going to work nine to five and ship Sam off with their uncle Bobby just so he could have a normal life.

Sam was his responsibility and it was the least he could do, to make it up to Sam, for not doing anything that day. Not paying attention enough. It was his fault Sam didn’t have parents now.

Dean closes the door behind them, as Sam walks in front of him, down the steps of the front door and gets into the black 69 Chevy impala, as Dean does the same, roaring his baby into action once hes inside, making his way to Sam’s kindergarten school.

When they arrive at the school gates, Lisa is there with Ben, who had started to see Dean as a role model, the kid copying everything about him, Lisa complaining that she had to get him a AC/DC music disc the other day, and Dean couldn’t blame the kid for imitating him, he didn’t have a Male figure around the house, Dean being the only man Lisa would bring back home whenever Sam and Ben had a play date or a sleep over. Still, it gave them time to watch doctor sexy MD whilst the kids played.

“He’s so dreamy."

Lisa says, and they sit on Lisa’s sofa, TV on, controller near by, snacks and drinks laid out on the dining room coffee table. The kids where near by on the floor playing with action hero figures, cars and truck toys. Dean smiles when he glances over at Sam, with his Spiderman action figure in his hand, Ben with his car toy, moving it on the surface of the ground, making an engine noise.

“Tell me about it, if I’m going gay for anybody, it’s that guy.”

Dean says as Lisa gives him a confused questioning look, her brown eyes focused on him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"You are gay, Dean.”

She finally says, still waiting for him to give her some sort of explanation. 

"You know what I mean. And the jury is still out on that one.”

Dean says, he had been on a few dates with men but nothing had gone further than kissing, and yeah, he was sexually attracted to men, but he hadn’t gone far enough with another man, to say for definite that men where his thing. He could be bisexual, he recalls back to a conversation he had once had with Lisa, in which he had said just that, and Lisa had searched on her phone a picture of a naked woman. And had asked whether he was attracted to the woman in question. She had rested her case saying exactly, in which Dean had replied, I could be. Lisa had ignore him then, seeing to Sam and Ben instead that day, and going about putting some dirty laundry into the washing machine. 

“I could set you up with Castiel.”

Lisa tries, a sense of hope in her voice. All she wanted was for Dean to be happy, he deserved to be, the way he would look after Sam was reason enough for her wanting Dean’s happiness.

"Forget it, I’m not dating Mr trench coat!”

And no way was Dean going on a date with Mr trench coat himself, perfectly pressed and fitted suit and blue tie, even if the guy was hot and Deans palms got all sweaty when he would see him at the gates, when the parents dropped the kids off at school. The man was a little too perfect for Dean, he needed someone he wouldn’t feel bad at messing their hair up, and that wasn’t Castiel. That and the fact that the man had tried to cure being gay by getting married and having a kid to please his dad was another reason Dean was staying well away.

"But why?

He really likes you, and his little girl Anna, is so sweet, I think she has a crush on Ben.”

She pleads now, she had felt sorry when she had found out the mans life story. He had gotten married and had a child, a beautiful girl he didn’t regret in any way, with a woman who had never suspected a thing, and all just to please his father Zachariah.

-x-

Jump to weeks of Lisa nagging him to go on a date with Castiel and here he was, Dean had opted to go for some drinks, knowing he would need some alcohol to deal with the fact that he didn’t wanna be there. Lisa convincing him, by saying it wouldn’t hurt to go on a date and find out whether they could work, reminding Dean he didn’t have much else lined up, in a form of dates.

“...and that’s how Anna was conceived...I know, not in the rightful way, or for the rightful reasons, but she’s my entire world."

He pulls out his wallet and shows Dean a picture of a little pale, red haired girl, with freckles on her face and blue eyes like Castiel.

"Cute!”

Dean says, because what else was he going to say. And maybe he should be disgusted with how cliché the other man is, at carrying a picture of his daughter in his wallet around with him, but Dean was actually starting to warm up to the idea of Castiel. The man seemed like a really good father.

“I’ve got Sam, my little baby brother, he’s six and already smarter than me.”

Dean says, showing Castiel a picture of him and Sam, the one he had saved as his screen photo for his phone, trying not to sound like a proud dad or sappy, but the smile on his face gives him away. He was proud of Sam, even more at the fact that he hadn’t let what had happened to their parents effect him in anyway, unlike Dean. Who had lived with it since day one.

Hes not even sure how he gets to this point in his date, but all he knows is that he doesn’t want Castiel to stop whatever it is he's doing with his mouth, because damn does it feel good. There parked up somewhere inconspicuous, the engine of the impala off, as Castiel takes him further into his mouth and its enough to make Dean cum in the other mans mouth right there and then. 

“Cas – “

Dean tries warning him that he's about to cum, worried about getting cum on the inside of his car, but he doesn’t even need to worry because Castiel swallows all of his cum down his throat, gulping at the salty tasting clear white liquid, ensuring none of it spills on the inside of Dean’s impala. And Dean is grateful, in more ways than one.

Castiel pulls himself up from in-between Dean’s legs, hair a mess from where Dean had been grabbing onto, and wipes a small smidge of cum from the edge of his lips, as he fixes his hair. Dean does his Jean’s back up, doing the zipper first and then the button.

“That was amazing!”

He leans in to give Castiel a kiss then, the other man leaning into the kiss just as much as Dean was. And Dean supposes he can’t use the excuse that he isn’t gay, because he hasn’t gone any further than kissing with a man before, anymore.


	3. Strip club AU, a hunter and a stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strip club AU  
> Dean and Sam are hunting a nest of vamps. After finishing up the case, Dean decides to go to a strip club for some down time, there he meets a stripper who’s stage name is Castiel, the fallen angel. Stripper Cas/Hunter Dean.

There in Orlando, Florida. News of a nest of vamps catching their radar. It had been messy and bloody but Dean had chopped off every last one of their heads off, blood splattering all over his face, which he would just wipe away with his hand and move on to the next one, as yet another vamp came running at him. And when where these guys going to learn, you kept to yourself in order not to be captured by one of them (hunters), or give a hunter any reason to come hunting you, and you most certainly didn’t go around creating new vamps, like this nest had been the example of.

He tells Sam not to wait up with one of his grins, once they have dealt with the vamps, and Sam just give him a disgusted bitch face and calls out too much info, when Dean tells him the exact type of woman he was going to pick up and what it was he was going to be doing with her exactly. Enjoying the reaction he enlisted from his baby brother.

In truth, he was going to go to the nearest strip club and get himself a shot of something – anything on the rocks, and let his eyes be entertained. Get some well deserved down time for the night, and maybe see where it would go from there.

He walks into the neon flashing lights, the loud music a welcoming dulling of his thoughts, as he walks up to the bar and orders a drink. Paying for it and grabbing it in his hand as he takes a sip, he walks towards the nearest dance table. Taking a seat on one of the empty chairs, he ponders why it’s so empty, but suppose their is enough people around for the day of the week and the time. He turns to see a man with rolled up sleeves in a white shirt and black trousers, Rolex that Dean knows is fake, sits on a chair in the corner, whilst a woman with dark hair and brown eyes, and vivid red devil horns gives him a private lap dance. As private as you could get in a strip club, and the theme of the club was angels and demons.

When Dean turns back round, he realises there is a woman in a tight red dress sat opposite form him, cleavage on display with her blond hair and blue eyes, that Dean might explore later on in the evening, he gives her a wink, and watches as she in turn gives him a smile, and it wouldn’t be the first time Dean has seen the odd woman at a strip club, now and then, he didn’t mind sleeping with a bisexual woman, it had been a long time ago that Dean had learned he was bisexual himself too, not that he would ever tell Sam about it.

Sam was already commenting on how much Dean would compensate for his manly hood, whenever they were confused for lovers, when getting a hotel room and Dean’s sexuality questioned. The light comes on and Dean watches as the woman raises her glass, indicating cheers with her drink, a shot of whisky on the rocks, which he does the same in turn with his own drink, a gesture that indicates that hopefully the show about to be put on for them is a good one.

He looks from the woman when the lights change colour to a man in nothing but a gold pair of briefs as he comes out, glitter on his face and body, as a pair of black wing harness is attached to the mans shoulders, wrapped around his shoulders so it doesn’t come off when he starts to dance on the pole, in the middle of the table. And it had been recently, as the times had started to change that Dean had found that normal strip clubs, appose to the gay ones he had been in, on occasion - where catering for both female and male likes, alike.

He watches as the man gets introduced as Castiel, the fallen angel. The angel uses the pole for support, bringing his body into all sort of positions, and Dean can’t deny he enjoys it, especially when the angel Castiel bends over, holding onto the pole, as he gives Dean a perfect view of his ass. He watches as the man does his routine, and Dean can swear the man is more interested in performing for him, more than the female at their table, smiling whenever Dean looks up at his face, pink lips, blue eyes and features that aren’t bad to look at, Dean concurs.

Castiel the angel finishes his routine and hes off the stage as quickly and abruptly as he had come on it, and Dean finds himself wanting more of the man. Instead he ordered a few more drinks, leaving when he can feel the buzz of the alcohol he had in taken for the night having an effect.

-x-

With the buzz in his system only slightly being lifted from the cool night air hitting him as he straightened up his jacket, he exits out of the night club through the back. He looks out in the dark, not quite sure what to do with the rest of his evening, if he goes back now, Sam would know he didn’t get lucky, and Dean wouldn’t hear the end of it, the following morning, comments on, your losing your touch old man. No doubt would be filled with his day from Sam.

He looks out and sees the stripper that had performed for him most of the night. A street lamp giving the man some what of a glow as he stands underneath it, and Dean ignores how it gives the man a certain angel hallow. Dean watches as he almost didn’t recognise the man, now wearing Jean’s and a hoody as he does it up with a rucksack on one shoulder, making him look like a completely different person.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ruby.”

The man calls out to the woman with him, who had finished her shift too. And Dean recalls her as the devil giving the man with the cheap Rolex, a lap dance. Dean walks forward once the woman is gone and Castiel looks up from his zipper as he hears someone coming out of the shadow.

“Hi – “

Dean says, feeling awkward and pondering, was he actually going to take a male stripper to either a motel room that he would have to pay for, because he wasn’t taking him back to where him and Sam where staying, or back to his impala.

-x-

It turns out he didn’t have to do either of those things, as the man, which he still only knows as Castiel, the angel, takes him back to his own place. An apartment on the third floor. Dean doesn’t get to see much of the place, just what he sees on arrival before he's in the other mans bedroom. Pushed onto a bed, before the man is on top of him. Kissing him with such authority, that Dean wasn’t used to, even when he would end up in another mans bed, he was always the one in charge, and fear runs through his mind, what if this guy wanted to be on top. What if he wanted to stick his penis in him. It’s not that he minded, it’s just that he had never been the one on the receiving end, he was usually the one that would be giving it. As apose to getting it. It’s with this thought he moves the man on the bed, and gets on top of him. Shifting positions so he’s on top.

It’s no use thought, as the man just turns him over on the bed after a few minutes of kissing and is back on top of Dean again. It’s when the man goes to remove his underwear that Dean has to stop him. Lubricant and condom at the ready as he's about to move into Dean’s naked body. Into his arsewhole that had already been lubed up, and Dean didn’t mind the fingers, but the next thing coming, he wasn’t so sure of.

“Stop!...... I can’t.”

Is the answer Dean gives, hoping that the other man doesn’t question, but the other man questions regardless of Dean’s answer, wanting to know why.

“What’s the matter, Dean?”

Because Dean had given the other man his first name, and here he was with a stranger who’s name he didn’t even know, about to lose his virginity. As the other man hadn't replied with his name in return. 

“I’ve never done _this_ before....”

Castiel looks to the bed sheets, as Dean gestures to the bed when saying the word _this_ , he had gotten up off the bed, taken the pillow to cover his private parts as protection and had left Castiel on the bed with a confused expression.

“Been with a man before?”

The man tilts his head now, in confusion, because he's certain Dean wasn’t looking at him like someone who didn’t know what to do in a sexual situation with another man, back at the strip club. And Dean now realises how the man could have thought he was referring to that.

“No... of course I’ve been with men....erm...I mean....you being on top.”

He says in hopes of clarifying the situation for the other man. He looks down then and can see the other man isn’t hard anymore, completely limp now.

“Look....I should go, your not even in the mood anymore, and I think I’ve –"

The man cuts him off then, only looking down at his penis when Dean indicates to it, when he says he's not in the mood anymore by looking at the other mans penis.

“No, that’s okay. Let’s start again, I’ll go slow, and you just tell me if you want me to stop.”

The man says as he removes the condom off, and throws it in the trash cane by the desk in the bedroom.

“But you might have to get me in the mood again first”

he says using the hunters words with a gentle inviting smile, and grabs for Dean’s hand whilst slowly bringing him onto the bed again. This time he takes his time, goes slow, like he had promised and Dean feels much more comfortable as the man slowly kisses him again, until there back at the same stage they where before Dean had stopped them. 

x-

The man had been caring and a passionate lover. And had made Dean’s first time at being penetrated by another man, memorable.

He had given Dean his number if he had ever been in town again, and Dean had actually pondered giving the man a call if they had gotten another case in Orlando, Florida again. The man had given him a peck on the lips when they had said goodbye and Dean had actually felt loved, even if it had just been a one night stand. And probably wouldn’t be seeing the man again.

When he next wakes up in the morning, with Sam fully up and dressed in their motel room, he doesn’t reply when Sam asks how it went last night, or mentions that it had been a first for him, but instead just tells him, Sammy should know better that he doesn’t kiss and tell. In which Sam replys with, whatever, and they go about leaving the motel room, turning all the lights off, as Dean closes the door, ready to go get their deposit and thinking that maybe Orlando, Florida had more to offer than Dean had initially thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about strip clubs and forgive any mistakes writing wise. I hope you enjoyed. When writing this, I kind of wrote it with the time frame of one of the earlier seasons of supernatural in mind.


	4. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, in which Sam and Dean are fairy royalty. Sam reads about humans in their fay library and decides to go and visit the place, with permission from the queen and king, his parents. Dean of course comes along, except it doesn’t turn into a short visit and Dean is reluctant to return to deal with the consequences of being gone so long, but then he meets someone named Jimmy Novak, and maybe he wants to stay just as much as Sam does too. Dean/Jimmy, as Cas, and Sam/jess.

Dean had tried his hand at almost everything; from taxi driver to barista, to even dog Walking, but once that tenacious American bulldog had bit him, he had said enough and opted for a more relaxed, solitary profession. Going back to what his family knew best in gardening, he had gotten lucky when the job vacancy at the Novak manor estate, came along.

The place was huge, nothing like anything Dean had worked on before. And he had worked in some of the most breathtakingly beautiful places, here on earth. But this place reminded him of home, even Sam would have agreed with him, he’s sure he would. It had the same feeling their Fairy realm did. The realm of the fays, had more beauty than anything Dean had ever seen of this human world, but it was what Sam wanted, so here he was, having to find a job to maintain his living, as Sam did what he had always dreamt of.

Sam had one day stumbled upon some books of a world filled with humans and he had been enamoured with the idea of visiting the place, little did Dean know his short trip would turn into something much longer when Sam had meet Jessica Moore, and decided to go off to what these humans called college, with her. But he was happy and that was all that mattered, even if when they did eventually return home, their parents, Marry and John Winchester, queen and king of the realm of the fays, would be pissed. There parents had allowed them to go on the condition they wouldn’t be too long, Mary had always been weary of the human world, not quite trusting the humans that resided there. And in no way was Dean going back home alone, to deal with all the punishment that would be awaiting them, and lectures on how they were the next air in line for the throne, how could they be so careless as to stay, anything could have happened to them.

The Novak estate seemed to go on forever, with green round hedges, fields of grass for miles on end, wild flowers surrounding the estate. The place had all year round colour, all different types of colours, from purple, pink, yellow, orange, and any colour you would think off, could be found here. No plant was the same, all different, some more bigger and longer, and some smaller, but commanding delicate attention none the same. Everything blended well together. Dean watched as teams of gardeners worked on the main grounds, as he wondered what exactly he would be needed for, as surely they had enough people there, able to cover the main grounds.

"You’ll be working on this part of the grounds.”

The man says, he was wearing a black blazer, black suit trousers and a white shirt underneath, and a blue tie that matched his eyes, he had introduced himself as Jimmy Novak, when Dean had first meet his that day. Bringing him out to the grounds where he was now, their interview had taken place in one of the many spare rooms of the manor, he had offered Dean something to drink, which Dean had declined with a show of his hand.

Dean wondered why the man would be wearing a pressed suit, out here, underneath the scorching sun, wasn’t he too hot? His pressed suit, no doubt costing as much as what his yearly income would be. Given that the mans last name was Novak. The man, Dean, would later on learn, was the youngest of the Novak’s, the black sheep of the family, his siblings not really getting along with him, either. And Dean’s sure there is a story there, but not one hed care to ask about right now, on his first day. But why Jimmy was here with Dean, instead of getting one of the many workers to introduce Dean to his job role, he wasn’t sure.

The man takes him behind the manor, walking a few feet out from the house, about less than half of a mile, when they reach a smaller garden, sealed off with what looked like expensive art nouveau type looking flowery gates, which lead to an overgrown wild garden. And this would keep Dean entertained for a while, Dean seeing it as his challenge.

"Unfortunately you won't be getting any assistance, the work must be completed alone.”

The man says, his gravel like voice, sounding just as sharp as his facial features. And Dean looks away clearing his throat, when he realises he’s staring a little, opting instead to fix his eyes on the over growing picture in front of him. Dean didn’t mind working alone, he preferred it.

 -×-

The following morning just before his first day at work, he has a video call chat with Sam. Who’s off at Stanford, Jessica saying hello to him through his laptop, before there both gone, Sam and Jess off to another lecture and Dean off to work, as he gets in his black 69 Chevy impala as he sets off for work. He parks up, gets out and goes into the stable of the manor to gather his supplies, on his way he feeds a carrot to one of the horses, his favourite being a mare named Ruby, who was just as black as his impala was, she gives him a noise in appreciation for the carrot and let’s him rub a hand down to her nose.

 “I’ll see you later, girl.”

Dean whispers, recalling how he had given her a carrot on his first day yesterday, when he was shown where all the gardening supplies where kept, when Jimmy Novak excused himself to go take a phone call, Dean was left alone momentarily with the horses. He zeroed in on Ruby and gave her a carrot, thankful that the gardening supply was kept next door to the horses.

Dean takes what he needs, carrying it out in a wheelbarrow. And its not long before he reaches the task at hand that he’ll be working on today, he goes about mainly landscaping, weeding and cutting down the overgrown mess that was the secret garden behind the manor.

He stops for a moment, looking up at the bright blue sky as he rubs a hand over his brow, feeling the sweat developing on his forehead. He removes the gloves hes got on and places the equipment he has in his hands down, as he walks over to where he’s created himself a makeshift resting place, his jacket is laid out on the ground, water bottle on the floor, as he sits down underneath a large tree, ensuring he’s got enough shade to keep cool. He takes a swing of his bottled water then. As he brings the bottle down from his mouth, he sees as a window is opened from the manor, it’s a bedroom he can tell, as it’s on the second floor, he had never been in that part of the house before, his interview taking place downstairs but hes proven right, that it is indeed a bedroom, when the curtains are moved back to allow some sunlight into the room by one of the maids. The windows are large enough for him to see clearly inside, even from where he is.

He looks away then as he picks up the sandwich, which he had made himself at home before coming into work, a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but it'll do until he finishes for the day. He looks up again to the window, and the maid is gone.

It’s then that he sees someone walk inside the room and he knows who it is immediately, not by their face, but by what their wearing. And Dean wonders if all this guy has in his wardrobe is just duplicates of the same pressed and perfectly fit suits. It’s Jimmy Novak’s room, he realises as the man takes a seat on his bed, with a book in hand, as his back presses against the head board.

It’s a few minutes when Jimmy gets up off the bed and walks towards his desk and chair that’s in the room. Taking off his blazer and placing it folded perfectly neatly on the backrest of the chair, as he pulls at his blue tie, undoing it and placing it in the same manner as he had his blazer. The man undoes his shirt now, and it’s when hes undone the third button, that Dean gulps, swallowing the saliva that is forming in his mouth, as he tries not to feel like hes taking place in some sort of voyeurism activity, but he feels cheated when the man stops at the third button and takes a seat on the bed again, continuing his reading. Dean watches him as he eats his lunch, but the man doesn’t give him much movement than a turning of his book pages for Dean to be content with.

Dean finishes his lunch with his eyes fixed on where the white shirt reveals pale but tanned skin, his neck forming the start of his stubble, underneath his chin and neck. And Dean darts his tongue, rubbing it slightly against his dry lips, as if hes hungry, wanting to touch the mans skin instead of his own lips.

Dean gets up off the ground, deeming his break long enough as he goes back to what he was previously doing before he took his break. He works for a few more hours, enjoying the calm solitary period of his work, enjoying the slight breeze as the day turn a little cooler than in the early day, it’s nearly time to call it a day, the sky still very much bright and filled with sunshine, when Jimmy Novak comes into the hidden garden, there to examine Deans work no doubt, but there’s panic from Dean on whether it’s because he was staring at the other man from his bedroom window.

The man walks around the garden, not acknowledging Dean’s presence. Dean looks up at him, from where he’s kneeling down, working on some weeding, as he watches Jimmy. The other man finally walks back to Dean’s direction, standing in front of him, above Dean. He welcomes the shade that comes from Jimmy’s staggering body above him.

"I would like you to meet me at the manor tomorrow morning, instead of continuing in here.”

Jimmy says, no tone to the statement, just matter of fact and Dean wants to question more information out of him, but he leaves before Dean can ask. Not even waiting for an okay.

-x-

The next morning he does as was asked of him, knocking on the door of the manor as one of the maids let’s him in.

"I’m here to see Mr Novak, he should be...erm...expecting me.”

Dean says, feeling some what out of place. The woman gives him a smile, her blond and blue yes welcoming, as she beckons Dean to come inside.

"Yes, right this way Mr Winchester. Mr Novak is just finishing up some business in the study room, he will be right with you shortly.”

She closes the front door and even thought Dean was just here a few days ago, he never really paid attention to his surroundings. The mansion, which was a better description for what it was, had enormous staircases, with the same flair as the gates to the garden Dean was currently working on, large flowers, no doubt cut fresh from the gardens all around the hallway. Dean pays attention to the arrangement placed on top of a small table in the hallway, which had scented mint, lisianthus, brocade, and much more, but what really set it apart was the unusually unique ombre Rose’s.

"If you kindly follow me this way, Mr Winchester.”

The maid gives him a knowing smile as she watches him, he’s focused on the flowers and she gives him another smile, as if noticing that he was taking in the beauty of the arrangement, she says;

"Mr Novak picked them out himself.”

Dean gives her a look of acknowledgment as he follow her into, this time, a different room than the one he had been interviewed in.

"If you take a seat, Mr Novak wont be long”

She says and closes the door behind her as she leaves and Dean is left to explore the room in privately. Dean’s back is turned to the door as he sits on the leather sofa of the room, enjoying the cool touch of the leather, as he presses his palms over the hand rests. It was another warm day and Dean was thankful for anything that made him feel cool.

He opts to play with a lamp string that’s beside the sofa hes currently sat on, his restfulness causing him to pull the string lazily, putting the light on and off with each pull, stopping after about five pulls of the string and flicking the light on and off, as he gives a little chuckle and smiled. The curves of his smile however, turn serious, when he realises, Jimmy Novak is in the room, watching him, and how did he not hear him come in, the mansion was so quite, you could hear a penny drop.

"Sorry –“

He says, and he goes to say something else but instead just rubs his hands down his jean trousers, tapping his knee with his fingers, when the other man takes a seat beside him and says nothing. And Dean notes that Jimmy isn’t one for talking much.

“I thought we could go through these.....”

And it’s only now that Dean notices the black leather folder in the mans hands, as he places it down on the coffee table.

"Would you like anything to drink Mr Winchester?”

He asks and Dean says yes this time. Looking to the man in front of him, and Dean only just now takes a better look at the blue eyes of the man sat opposite from him. They where a shade darker than his tie was, and Dean could only compare it to the ocean, there was nothing that he had seen of this world yet that could compare to how deep they were.

"Coffee please.”

He calls for the same maid that had let Dean in, and he gives her there order. Dean a coffee and Jimmy goes for ice tea.

"Certainly, Mr Novak.”

"Claire....what have I said about you calling me Mr Novak. I wish you to address me as Jimmy, please.”

And Dean wondered if this was normal of everyone, or whether Claire had a special reason for being allowed to call him Jimmy, as he seemed fine for Dean to address him as such, Jimmy never correcting him upon there first meeting.

“Yes...Jimmy..”

She says and they can both notice she isn’t used to calling people by their first name, at least not the people she worked for. The word Jimmy sounding foreign to her mouth.

Jimmy Novak goes about opening the folder once Claire, which Dean now knew was her name, was gone. Inside was a scrapbook of pictures of all types of different flowers. The first few Dean could see where; peony, orchids, hyacinths, tulip, bluebells, geraniums and a cherry blossom tree.

"I wish to discuss what will be planted in the garden.”

 Jimmy says and Dean recalls the way in which he spoke to Claire not moments ago, and how this was a different tone. Whereas Dean had thought Jimmy Novak didn’t have difference in tones, Dean was starting to realise that there were indeed subtle differences to Jimmy’s voice, ones that poured out emotion, whereas Dean had thought the way the other man had spoke was robotic like, he was realising he was wrong.

Claire walks in then, tray in her hand as she quickly serves their drinks, going off as quickly as she came, asking weather she could be of any assistance before she goes.

"No, that will be all....thank you, Claire.”

Jimmy says, already looking down at the papers on the table. He compiles a few pictures of flowers into a pile on the table and then hands them over to Dean.

"What do you think?”

  
Jimmy Novak says passing them across from the table to Dean who takes them, examining through them. After a few moments Dean looks up, to notice that jimmy’s gaze is fixed on him. Waiting for a response.

"...I’m not sure.”

Dean says, after a few moments. And Jimmy tilts his head to the side, as if trying to see what’s shoved up Dean’s nose, making him feel self conscious. Dean clears his throat then and continues.

"I’d have to see the space in front of me, to better know what would fit best, where.”

Dean says taking a sip of his coffee and then placing the drink down on the table as he licks his lips with his tongue at the taste of the coffee, and he wonders if this isn’t the best coffee hes had since arriving here in this world, his own world not having coffee.

"Right you are, let us go out to the garden.”

"immy states with a smile as he gets up and heads for the door. Dean gathering all the paperwork as he follows Jimmy into the back of the manor, into the garden in question.

-x-

They walk in silence to the back of the manor, into the garden and Jimmy pushes the gates open once there, Dean in toe behind him, as they both walk in. Jimmy looks around and then takes his blazer off, placing it on the flowery tip of the gate as he let’s it hang there, as not to get it dirty. He rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt and goes about taking his tie off, and undoes one of the top buttons of his shirt. Dean waits patiently, once Jimmy is finished, he takes out one of the photos and holds it out into the garden.

"I think a cherry blossom tree would look really good here.”

Dean says, giving his opinion and Jimmy agrees. They do the same for the rest of the papers in Dean’s hands, Jimmy mostly agreeing with Dean. Jimmy having the final decision, it was his garden after all.

He isn’t able to handle it anymore, sweat patches underneath his arm pits had started to form, and he's sure his shirt would have been taken off a very long time ago, if it weren’t for the fact that there was visitors in the garden today, named Jimmy Novak. He pulls the dark army green top over his head, leaving only exposed muscles and the chain that held his fairy essence, a face with two pointed horns and ears just as big, around a black string.

He watches as the other man looks him over, and Dean had become really good at knowing when someone found him sexually attractive. He had spent the first few months learning what he could do with his human body when first arriving here, women and men alike giving him pleasure that he couldn’t find back home, Sam had commented several opinion on it, Dean recalls.

“I promise I wont judge, if you decide to take yours off too.”

Dean says with a smile as he walks back to Jimmy, opting to leave his shirt on the ground, instead of hanging it on the gate, like Jimmy had done. Jimmy looks like he ponders it for a few minutes and then he finds himself walking towards the gate having come to a conclusion.

Dean watches in pleasure as Jimmy untucks his shirt from his trousers, starting with the lowest button first, as Dean watches more and more skin get exposed, and if Dean didn’t know better, he would have thought Jimmy was giving him a show on purpose. He reaches the top button and pulls the shirt off his arms from the middle, and Dean ignores the twitch down below, in between his legs, as tanned muscled arms get exposed, and nipples that where just as perfect as the rest of Jimmy was are revealed.

Jimmy walks up to Dean then, smile on his face as he looks at the other man.

“Much better.”

Jimmy exclaims, and Dean let’s out a low small chuckle, at the fact that they both wanted their clothes off, but hadn’t done so, for one reason or another.

After the release of shirts, Dean finds Jimmy being more talkative, he tells Dean that the garden will be his own private space, as he had wanted somewhere he could come to read privately, that allowed more open space and air that his bedroom was lacking in the summer. Explaining that his bedroom was just in front of the garden, as he points to the room in which Dean had seen him in. Saying that it would be perfect because whenever he felt the urge to come to the garden for reading, he wouldn’t need to walk much to get to it, with it being so close to his sleeping quarters.

-x-

They spend the next few weeks with Dean getting the garden ready and Jimmy coming at the end of his shifts, to examine his work. And if Jimmy doesn’t know by now, that Dean has a huge crush on him, then Jimmy just wasn’t interested, Dean assures himself, because this flirting between them had gone on for long enough.

It’s when Jimmy had started to open his veranda doors, leading to the balcony of his bedroom and opting to read there, instead of his bed or desk, that Dean had known something was going on, that and the fact that even thought Jimmy had tried to be subtle, the man didn’t have a subtle bone in him. He would usually catch Jimmy watching him work outside, t- shirt off, as the sweat would drop down Dean’s body from hard work and heat. And Jimmy would look away, far too flustered for someone who wasn’t watching him in that sort of a way. When Dean would catch him in the act of looking at him, or better yet, at his body. Jimmy would get so red and fumble about for his book.

Jimmy comes out to the garden on one particular afternoon, and Dean is on the floor, dirt no doubt going on his Jean’s as he plants one of the decided seeds of flowers that they had both agreed on for the garden.

"You know Jimmy......there are much better things I can do with you standing there, and me being down here at this level.”

he says looking in-between Jimmy’s legs and darting his tongue to lick his lips, before giving a cheeky grin. He doesn’t miss how uncomfortable and red Jimmy goes, the red that no doubt some of the flowers Dean had planted would grow into. Since that day of removing there shirts off, dean had felt like they could do openly, even to the point of dean flirting with the other ma so openly as he was doing so now.

Dean watches as Jimmy tries to get his words together.

“...I...I came to check your work, and tell you, your doing a good job.”

Jimmy says as Dean gets up and Jimmy was trying to go for his back to pat Dean on it, but somehow awkwardly grabs hold of Dean’s muscled biceps instead. He lets go quickly and Dean sighs at the loss. Giving up all Hope’s of Jimmy ever making a move.

“See you, same time tomorrow?”

Dean says and that’s the end of that, until they have another moment of flirting, and this pent up sexual tension in the air, was getting so thick, not even the open air of the garden was gonna keep it away any more, making them suffocate in it.

-x-

Dean tries a different approach next, as all the innuendos and flirting wasn’t getting him what he needed, and what he needed was one Jimmy Novak underneath him. Dean didn’t even mind if it wasn’t on a bed, hed take Jimmy right here on the grounds of the garden if need be, he wasn’t picky, just as long as he finally had the man hed been pining for months over now. He tries to be forward again, this time making it even clearer. He can see Jimmy walking towards the gates of the garden and he thinks about what had been going through his mind all day, he had worded what he was about to say to Jimmy in his head so many times that day. Making sure it was as clear as it could be.

"Jimmy.... before you go....we need to talk.”

“Is everything okay, Dean?”

Jimmy questions worried, and his first thought goes to work, was Dean not happy with his salary, he was after all working all by himself, not everyone could handle such a solitary job.

“Is it about your salary, because I can pay you more, if you liked?”

"No, Jimmy it’s not about....wait...more?”

Because Dean had thought the salary he was getting was more than generous enough.

“Yes, I understand it can be hard to work on your own – “

"No it’s fine, that’s not what this is about.”

Dean stops him, before he loses the moment to say what it was he had thought throughout the day to say, all day.

" I need to know if your interested....”

And he gets a head tilt that Jimmy usually gave him when he didn’t understand something.

"I don’t understand....interested?"

“Listen, I know this is hard for you, with you being shy... and all, but if your interested....in me, that is. Then all I need is some clear indication and I’m yours in a heartbeat.”

And Jimmy takes on board what he says, but at the same time, is key to move on from the subject, but just as he leaves, he looks Dean in his eyes, a look that gives Dean hope. That maybe Jimmy was going to try and be more forward, all he needs to do really, was tell Dean he was interest, and if not Dean would stop with all this flirting, and at least then would know he was barking up the wrong tree, so to speak.

-x-

Dean has another successful, productive day at work, finishing off what was needed for that day, to ensure the garden would be ready on time, for when they had agreed was an according time period, given the task of rebuilding the garden, from what was an overgrown forest, when Dean first laid eyes on it.

He was so used to Jimmy being so prompt and on time with everything he did, he didn’t even realise when Jimmy was late to come and inspect his work and see him, like he always did every afternoon. Dean glances at the window of Jimmy’s room, the verandas closed, even the bedroom window was closed, and Dean wondered if he had been too on the nose, with what he had said to Jimmy yesterday. Its only by chance he sees movement of the curtains that had uncharacteristically been closed for the time of day. He watches as Jimmy pulls back the curtains, and looks right at Dean as he untucks his shirt from his trousers, like he had done that day, when he had gone out to the garden with Dean for the first time. He again undoes each button as carefully as he had done that day, starting from the bottom and working his way up to reveal skin, and jimmy knows Dean can see him, so this was for Deans benefit now. Jimmy never took his shirt of in his room, no matter how hot it would get. Dean recalling to when he had watched Jimmy undo only three buttons, even thought he was in his own room, in his own privacy.

Dean can’t quite believe it when Jimmy undoes his trouser button as he takes his shoes off, at the same time, the definition of the best kind of multi-tasking Dean has ever seen. He continues watching even when Jimmy pulls down his suit trousers, and Dean knows this is a clear sign, if he had ever needed one. It was this.

He only takes a few minutes to ravish in the sign of Jimmy Novak in his underwear, before hes off. Dropping the tools in his hands, and pulling the gloves off as he walks out of the garden, his goal to get to Jimmy’s bedroom as soon as he can. Finally Jimmy had given give a clear sign. The one Dean had called for, and he was going to respond to it, just as soon as he got to the other man.

knocking on the door, he is greeted by Claire. The woman surprised to see him, having thought that Jimmy would be with Dean, like he always was by now, in the garden.

“Mr Novak wants to see me in his bedroom today, instead of the garden.....for the end of my shift.... to....erm....discuss some gardening.“

Dean says and doesn’t even wait for her respond, as he runs up the staircase, using the handle to propel himself further up the steps, taking two, three at a time. He leaves Claire with a surprised expression, as she looks out to him, as he moves like a man on a mission, that or looking like someone who’s got a fire lit behind their bum.

Later on Dean will think about the way he came across, and why Jimmy would be seeing him in his room, instead of one of the reception rooms or one of the many study rooms he had in the mansion, but for now, all Dean has on his mind is something completely different to that.

He knocks on the room that he thinks is Jimmy’s, as he works out where it would be located, using where the garden was for direction from the windows as he looks out to the garden, walking along the hallways.

“Come in.”

Jimmy’s voice says, and Dean feels his heart beat faster, knowing that behind this door will be a more than half naked Jimmy Novak, waiting for him.

The man stands by the end of his bed in just his underwear, and Dean can tell he isn’t used to having someone else see him naked, probably hasn’t in a long time. Dean walks up to him and grabs his face, kissing him like he had wanted to for so long. He savours the taste of the other mans mouth before pulling apart.

“ I thought you’d never make your move.”

And after they have taken what they need from one another, limbs tangled with limbs and mouth studying each part of each other’s bodies, they lie naked, with just the covers around them, Dean even more sweatier than he had been from working outside in the sun. And maybe Dean had found a reason to stay in this world that wasn’t just his baby brother Sam, he thinks as he brings Jimmy closer to him, so that Jimmy has his head rested on his chest, just where the tattoo of the symbol of a fiery sun and star in the middle, lay on his skin, in his world, a mark of fay royalty.

 


	5. Flower shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop AU, a story in which Castiel owns a flower shop and Dean is his number one customer, except he would be lying, if he wasn’t worried about why Dean would need to buy so much flowers. Charlie, his best friend, who works with Cas, thinks it’s because he has too many women on the go, that all need flowers to feel special, but the sad simple truth was that Dean had way to many dead relatives, than he cares to admit.

The thing about Castiel, was that he was proud of his little flower shop, he would enjoy the feeling he would get every time he would turn the open sign hanging on the door around every morning. The pleasure of coming across all sorts of different people, from all types of walks of life, coming into his flower shop, brought him happiness, to find the right kind of flowers to say what they were feeling, was one of his favourite things about what he did. Ever since high school he had know what his dream was, and it was just this, Castiel enjoyed the finer, smaller things in life, and flowers where one such thing. How they would bring comfort to someone in hospital, or brighten up a home, to letting someone know they were special was always so fascinating to Castiel.

His other favourite thing, was when Dean Winchester would come into his store, the man never ordering online or by phone, even thought it was an option they provided, like himself preferring the smaller things in life, Castiel thinks. The man possessed a touch of the personal, when it came to the buying of flowers, as he would pick them out in person. And Castiel however, would be lying if he wasn’t concerned for Dean, why the man would need so many flowers was beyond him.

Charlie, the fiery red head who worked for him, and who had been his best friend since high school, had said it was because the man was a player and had several women on the go, that all needed flowers to feel special. And Castiel had just titled his head in confusion at her theory, as surely Dean wasn’t the sort. No, Dean definitely wasn’t the sort, not his Dean, he wouldn’t be that type of guy, Castiel concurred as he places a bucket of flowers on the floor, by the counter of his shop – marking it with a price.

As much as Castiel wanted to know why Dean bought so much flowers, he would never bring himself to ask the other man, remaining a constant professional and pushing down his curiosity whenever the man came into the shop, for yet another purchase.

"Will that be all for today, Dean?”

He says with a smile that revealed teeth, and a glint in his navy blue eyes, as he gives the other man his change, watching as Dean took the flowers from Charlie, he had ordered a bouquet of white lilies, tulips, orchids and spider mum, with green leafs to contrast the white of the bouquet.

“No, that will be all for today, thank you Cas.”

Dean says and the man had been coming in for years now, Castiel always enjoying the shortened version of his name, that Dean had used for him whenever they would interact at the shop. He remembers how Dean had asked if he could call him Cas, instead of Castiel and if Castiel didn’t mind him calling him that.

“I’m telling you, that man has got all kinds of different women on the go.”

Charlie says once Dean had left, and Castiel just knows that isn’t true, if it where, then why would he come in and pick up his flowers for the same day, every year. Surely any old flowers would do, if it was a meaningless gesture. The more likely scenario was that it was some sort of anniversary. He says as much to the other woman now.

“Yeah, birthday anniversaries of all the different women he’s sleeping with.”

Charlie huffs, as she debates with Castiel, yet again. Castiel closes the cash register, placing the money Dean had given him for the flowers he had just bought, and goes about working on an arrangement of flowers on the main work table of the shop.

"You only don’t agree with me because you have a crush on the guy.”

She says and Castiel goes about denying it, even if he did have a crush on him, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was right about Dean Winchester being a good guy, and not anything like what Charlie was imagining him to be.

"I do not have a crush on him.”

Castiel says, little did he know Charlie was plotting to get him a date with the green eyed stranger they often had conversations about, like they where having right now.

-X-

  
The next time Dean comes in again, he orders a bouquet off; sunflowers, hot pink roses, purple lisianthus, orange lilies and yellow snapdragons, offset with green leafs. As usual he gives the money to Castiel, as Charlie brings him the flowers.

"Hey, Dean, I know you don’t really know me and all, but fancy taking my friend here on a date?”

She says in the forward way only Charlie could do, and even in high school she would be forward enough for the both of them – Castiel being the shy one.

Dean looks at her bemused as he looks to Castiel now, realising the other man had no idea she was going to do such a thing. He gives a smile now, still looking at Castiel when he answers to the person he would be taking out, should he accept.

“I’d love to, I can pick you up after closing tomorrow, if that’s okay with you?”

Castiel looks at Dean then, a mortified look on his face as he gives Charlie a death glare. and she was so going to pay for this, she was on clean up duty for the next three weeks at the shop, and that was just for starters.

“Yes, more than okay.”

Castiel says, him and Charlie going over to his place when they close up shop, he had no idea what he was going to be wearing for his date tomorrow, and seeing as Charlie had gotten him in this situation, she could at least help him pick out what to wear.

-x-

  
His date with Dean Winchester goes well, they go for a movie and dinner. They watch the movie first and Castiel is glad for the ice breaker of discussing the movie when they get to the restaurant. They spend most of the night talking about the movie, but Castiel learns a few things about Dean too. He finds out, having finally felt like it was a better setting than the flower shop, to ask why Dean did in fact buy so many flowers from his shop. Dean tells him the simple sad truth, that he had way too many dead relatives than he cared to admit, having way too many death anniversaries, that he had to keep on his calendar to remember.

When their date comes to a finish, they share a kiss and say goodnight, Dean saying he hoped there would be a second date, and who says no to those green eyes when there starring at you.

On there second date, Dean has to apologised repeatedly – he had turned their second date into a double date with him and his brother, and his brothers partner. Who Castiel had realised was one of his customers too.

“I’m really sorry, there having problems and Sam asked if they could come along and –“

Castiel stops him there, because he doesn’t really mind, just grateful that Dean even wanted a second date to begin with, and how was it that Dean Winchester was single? The man was perfect, and seemed like an amazing brother, at that too.

“It’s fine Dean, honestly.”

Throughout dinner Castiel tries to remember what type of order Gabriel had placed at the flower shop, recalling that he had come in to order some flowers for his boyfriend. A bouquet of Rose’s and lilies.

“You must like flowers, Sam.”

Castiel says, and he had only brought it up as a conversation filler, expecting Sam to say yes and move on, maybe mention his favourite kind of flowers, as Dean had mentioned that Castiel owned a flower shop.

“No, not really..... I’m allergic to them...”

Sam says, playing with his food, as he pushes some penne pasta around his plate, dropping the fork down once he had moved the tomato sauce all around his plate, leaving a round circle as he looks up at Castiel.

And Castiel knows there isn’t any mistake from his part. Gabriel was one of his regular customers after all, and had just been in the other day, buying flowers for his so called boyfriend, asking Castiel what would best let his other half know he was appreciated. From the amount of times and different flower orders he would buy, Castiel could tell the man had more than one fling going on at a time. The double date quickly turning awkward, as Castiel wasn’t sure of what to do now, did he tell Dean, as his boyfriend and brother to Sam, who was being cheated on, or did he keep his professional reputation and not discuss the privacy of his customers outside his store.

It’s when him and Dean are going steady, him moving into Dean’s apartment as he gives his old place to Charlie, who had always envied his place, that Castiel concludes he had done the right thing in telling Dean about Gabriel, who had broken the news to Sam in a gentle manner.

“Last of the suitcases....”

Dean says, rolling yet another suitcase out of the car and carrying it up onto the wooden laminated floors of his apartment.

"Your lucky I love you, because I gotta tell you... I wouldn’t carry this much stuff up here for just anyone.”

Dean complains, but Castiel comes up to him and gives him a long gratifying kiss to make up for it and says,

"I love you too.”


	6. Wedding AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartender and drunk wedding guest AU - Dean celebrates the wedding of his little brother to Jessica Moore, but little does he know he meets his future husband there, when hes drunk off his face, because he can’t handle getting old, and Sam no longer needing him. And Castiel doesn’t want to take him home with him, but how will he ensure the man doesn’t end up in hospital, or gets taken advantage off.

Dean had gotten drunk, the excuse being that he was happy and celebrating, but in actual truth he was feeling a little out of sorts. Sam was all grown up and happy, and if this wasn’t an indication of it, then Dean didn’t know what was. His little brother, who Dean would literally do anything for, even standing up to bullies at school for him, was finally getting married to the best woman either of them had know, with the exception of their mother, of course. And Jessica was perfect for his brother, they had been high school sweethearts, school now being a distant memory and a reminded that Dean wasn’t getting any younger.

He thinks of his own life then and ponders what it was he was actually doing with it, Sam had found someone to settle down with, and all Dean had to show of his own life, was a 69 Chevy impala, which don’t get him wrong he loved, but it’s not like it was going to bring him a picket fence house, with kids running around the place, that if Dean was honest, he actually wanted.

He takes a seat at the bar, as he glances at Sam and Jessica sat on a long table which belong to the bride and groom, close family and friends only being permitted to sit beside his parents at said table, he had excused himself from the gathering, opting to move away from the conversations of having children, which his dad John had brought up to Jessica. Both his parents eager to have grandchildren. He knows the conversation would turn on him, Mary saying, as Dean hasn’t given us any yet. And he doesn’t want to deal with that conversation. It would probably have Sam bring up the fact that it wouldn’t be as easy for Dean, seeing as he was gay, and would probably have to go via the adoption rote or egg donor, and surrogate rote....which was probably true, but still, not a conversation he wanted to have as it would be pointless until he actually found someone to settle down with first

“It’s my brothers wedding....”

Dean say with a toothy grin on his face as he points out to the happy couple at the table, catching Sam and Jess kissing which brought crowds of “awe” and "here’s to the happy couple” as everyone brings their champagne glasses up, Dean bringing his scotch glass up too, cheering it in the direction of his new sister in law and brother.

“They seem really happy.”

The man at the bar comments, smiling at Dean before he goes back to cleaning wine glasses at the bar with a cloth, turning his back to Dean, as he makes himself busy working. Not his intention to come across as rude, but its how Dean takes it.

Okay, rude much? Dean thinks to himself, a frown on his face as he licks his lips with his tongue, tasting the scotch on his lips, but its something the other man behind the bar can't see.

“Hey, buddy, another scotch if you please.”

Dean orders with a click of his fingers, getting the mans attention. And Dean was only slightly pissed off, it was a wedding and the last thing he wanted was guests getting served in a rude manner.

“Certainly sir.”

Castiel says as he picks up the bottle of whisky to pour the man a shot of alcahol into his glass that was on the bar top counter.

“Not that piece of garbage, I want the good stuff, its suppose to be a celebration or what.”

The man says, stopping Castiel from pouring the liquid into his crystal glass, with a hand over the top of it.

“I apologise, sir. Will this be satisfactory?”

The bartender asks Dean, holding up an older whisky bottle in years, waiting for the other man to answer him.

“Yeah, that’ll do...”

Dean says, waving a hand towards himself, indicating for the man to pour it. Watching as the bartender pours him a shot, that he swings back in a matter of seconds once poured.

-x-

Dean spends the night swinging back shots of whisky, hitting on any man that looks half decent. And it’s when the bartender is facing Dean from behind, black waist coat and trousers, that he checks him out, mistaking him for a guest. And Dean has to conquer the man was probably one of the best looking men there, or at least the best looking from the handful of gay men at the wedding. And the way that the bartender had matched a blue tie with his eyes, somehow indicated to Dean that he probably wasn’t straight.

For the rest of the night, Dean wont leave the poor guy alone. It starts by asking what his name is. Which Castiel point to his name tag, and Dean just goes on from there, asking inappropriate question, after question. Its only when Sam has to come over and tell him he’s being inappropriate that Dean stops.

“Anything for you, baby brother.”

Dean says, one arm around Sam as he pats his brother on the chest with his other free hand.

“And lay of the booze, will you. No one is going to find you attractive when you get yourself this drunk.”

Sam says giving him a bitch face whilst holding him up with his six foot frame and muscled arms. Something Sam wasn’t doing for the first time, far from it, in fact.

-x-

Further into the evening, when most, if not all the guests have left, Dean is still there nursing his last drink, because no one will serve him any more alcohol, upon Sam’s request.

Sam and Jessica had gone home, one of the first to leave, eagerly awaiting to start there honeymoon. Marry and John Winchester had assured Sam that Dean would be okay. Only to have him and John have a public argument, that saw them leave. John saying that Dean was upsetting his mother, Mary. And now it was up to him to get himself home and into bed to get this hangover lifted.

He stumbles outside, only it isn’t the front exit, but the back exit, through the kitchen that in his drunken stupor he had taken. Blinking out as he tried to find his impala, and he was in no shape or form to drive. Thankfully he wouldn’t find his 69 Chevy impala, seeing as it had been left at the front exit of the hotel, not the back.

He's not sure what happens next, or how he finds himself falling into warm, safe and inviting arms, a pair of blue eyes.... but that’s exactly where he does find himself at the end of the night.

“Bl-ue eyes.....”

His drunken state let’s him say before he passes out in Castiels arms. The other man having to take him home, worried that if he had put him in a taxi, he wouldn’t be sure if the man would be needing a hospital, or taken advantage off.

Dean wakes up to a strange bed and a house he had never been in before. Castiel had taken the couch, and then he's there to provide Dean with hangover cures and coffee in the morning, and Dean doesn’t know this yet, but in five years time, the houses he’s in, becomes the white picked fence filled with the two kids and a dog he had envisioned for himself, Castiel there with him.


	7. Undercover cop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester places his business card in the shirt pocket of castile’s shirt, and Castiel is confused by why he would need to be calling the other man, was he suing the police department and providing Castiel with his details to pass on? he needs to speak with Gabriel right away. 
> 
> Gabriel later on has the fortunate task of explaining to Castiel that he’s been asked out on a date.

Dean sits on a bar table which is as equally high as the high chair he’s sat on, and watches with laser focused eyes as a man with a dark black suit, white shirt and blue tie – at least Dean thinks it's a blue tie. As the lights in the nightclub flash from one colour to the next, and it isn’t the best place to make out colour, or most things really, it's why Dean tries to stay as focused as he can on the man, so he doesn’t miss the drug exchange going on in front of him. He watches as the drug dealer in a long trench coat exchanges money with someone at the bar, and this guy is good, Dean thinks to himself, because who would of thought a drug dealer would be an accountant looking guy with unnaturally blue eyes, so blue that it’s the only clear thing Dean can notice from the man, like his eyes are the only thing that can cut through the dark and changing lights of the nightclub.

He takes his opportunity to corner the guy when he walks into the bathroom. Walks behind a flowing trench coat as the man walks along, pushing the door open and the noise dims down slightly when he's in the toilet, face to face with the man hes been following inside, and Dean licks his lips, looking down at the mans mouth, and his eyes are indeed blue, even more blue in the bright light of the restroom, Dean can now clearly see a mop of dark hair that tries to be tamed, but still has a wild side to it, as if no matter how much someone has tried to tame it, it’s still poking out in certain places.

“Can I help you with something?”

The mans deep gravel like voice sounds in the all too silent bathroom, and how was it possible the toilets weren’t busy? In all the night clubs Dean has been to, the toilets are even more busy than the people queuing at the bar. Always.

“I....urm....I heard your the guy to score some....white from.”

Dean says as the mans head tilts to the side, looking at Dean with confusion, that makes Dean wonder if he hasn’t misread the situation, his thoughts on how dark the club is, and the flashing lights making him second guess if he hadn’t just thought he had seen the small see-through plastic bag of cocaine being exchanged.

With the mans quizzical look, Dean goes on to clarify.

“You know...some blow, white snow flake...basa powder....some cocaine!”

Dean spells it out, growing irritated at the other man playing naive and innocent.

It’s when the mans lips turn at the corners into a smile that shows perfectly white teeth to go along with the rest of the other mans perfect face, and creases on the mans eyes from smiling, that Dean is fully confused before there is a commotion, as people come crashing through the bathroom door, knocking him down on the ground until he’s faced down, cheek in a puddle on the bathroom floor, that Dean really hopes isn’t pee, as a pair of cuffs are bounding him. And what was going on, surely he wasn’t getting arrested, was he? If so someone has royally screwed up, he thinks to himself.

-x-

He has indeed been arrested, it’s clear as onlookers watch as he’s placed into a police car, head pushed down by the mistaken drug dealer, Dean now knows he isn’t. He tries to explain again, but he’s told to shut up by the mans partner, Gabriel. And someone owed him an apology, and was so going to be eating their words once they get all this resolved back at the station.

And how could it have been that one undercover cop posing as a drug dealer, deals to an undercover cop posing as a drug buyer –-this shit couldn’t be make up even if they tried. Still Dean hopes it hasn’t done damage to his reputation of an underground drug buyer, it’s how he gets the drug dealers off the street, and if his identity was compromised Bobby was sure to be pissed. And so was he.

Dean took pride in taking these mother fuckers down, it’s when his younger brother Sammy had gotten hooked on drugs, thanks to his hoe of a girlfriend Ruby, who got him hooked up on cocaine, that Dean had permanently moved from homicide to narcotics, even volunteering to help rehabilitate drug users on the weekend with his brother. In all, his life was drugs and the effects of it. Which his friend Charlie, who was more like a sister to him, had pointed out didn’t leave much time for his personal affairs, and Dean hadn’t been laid in so long, even he knew it.

-x-

Back at the station, Dean isn’t getting anywhere with these so called police officers, as he tries to explain yet again, what is really going on. He sighs back onto the back rest of the chair and sighs asking for a phone call, knowing it's the only way to sort this mess out. As no one was listening to him.

He rings Bobby singer then, the man in charge of his undercover story and handler. And Bobby just replies with “friggin' idjits” on the other line, before hanging up, getting ready to speak his mind to whoever orchestrated the sting operation in the night club, and Dean sure doesn’t want to be that person who’s about to get Bobby singers’ wrath. Although he might have a suspicious idea who that might be, and he just hopes Bobby doesn’t go too hard on him, but Dean has a soft spot for sexy undercover cops posing as drug dealers.

-x-

It takes all of ten minutes of Dean getting back to the interrogation room, for someone to walk inside and undo his cuffs, apologising for what had been an embarrassment for the whole police station.

“Don’t sweat it...”

Dean says with a wave of his hand, smile that’s too pleased with himself on his face now visible, as he rubs at his wrists, where someone had put the cuffs on too tight. And he has intentions of finding that someone, as he asks to speak with the man Dean had come face to face with in the bathroom of the nightclub.

-x-

“He wants to see you Castiel.”

The man who had released Dean from his cuffs says looking at Castiel, watching as Gabriel removes a lollipop stick out of his mouth with a pop.

“Someone’s in trouble.”

Gabriel teases and Castiel wants to remind him, it wasn’t all him, but Gabriel who had been telling Dean to shut up. But instead he just sighs in deflation and follows the other man to where Dean Winchester can be found waiting for him, this time in their captains office, because Dean really did out rank everyone and anyone in that police station, including there captain, chuck, not to mention how sorry everyone was, it also meant that Dean could probably get away with demanding anything he wanted right about now. Castiel knowing all too well that if the other man wanted, he could press charges for how he was mistreated, cop or no cop himself.

Castiel walks into the office that belongs to his captain. Where he had thought praise would be coming from Chuck today, instead of disappointment at getting the wrong drug enabler off the streets. In hopes to get more information extracted from, in order to catch a bigger fish to fry, would have happened, but didn’t.

“I’m sorry...had I known....”

And Castiel isn’t sure what he's meant to say, he's sure the man knows it’s a clear misunderstanding by now. And Castiel isn’t sure how he's suppose to face everyone at the station after today. Although he doesn’t quite understand social norms, even he knows this is embarrassing.

“It’s okay, I’m not here because of that...”

The man says with a grin, that no doubt Castiel knows is directed at the fact that hes screwed up in an embarrassing way, as he looks down to the mans buttoned down grey shirt and bright jeans. Still in undercover clothes that looks good on the man, even if its Castiel thinking so himself.

“I’m here because I wanna talk on a more personal level.”

Dean says, letting an awkward moment pass through the air, moving a hand to scratch at the back of his neck before clearing his throat.

He moves forward and it’s only then that Castiel can see the small white business card in Dean’s hand with his details: name, number, email and the likes of that. And Castiel isn’t sure what’s happening.

“Call me.”

The other man says to Castiel as he places the card inside the white shirt pocket near his chest, tapping it there for a few seconds as he says the words “call me” and Castiel is confused, head tilting to the side, much like he had done in the nightclub, as he makes a note to ask Gabriel what this meant. Was he going to sue the police department and was giving Castiel his details, to pass on? Or something else entirely.

As Dean walks out of the office, leaving Castiel alone in the room, he moves a hand towards the shirt pocket and takes the card out, examining it with confusion. He needed to speak to Gabriel right away.

Gabriel later on has the fortunate task of explaining to Castiel that he’s been indeed asked out on a date by the undercover cop named Dean Winchester, and he wasn’t actually suing the police force for misconduct.


	8. A garage franchise owner and a new employee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Novak is a garage franchise owner and Dean Winchester is his new employee.

He’s never meet Castiel Novak before, but the mans voice intrigues him from the moment he hears it on the other end of the phone. They have a phone interview in which the man is straight forward and to the point, so matter of fact about everything, with no emotion that Dean wonders if he’s maybe talking to a voice generator or a robot. The mans voice is gruff – too gruff to be real, and dare Dean say sexy. He starts to puzzle out a picture in his head. He’s been thinking about the stranger all morning and it’s finally time to meet the man in question.

He’s got his best outfit on, a buttoned down black shirt and navy Jean’s, topped off with a green army jacket, ready for a good impression when he walks into the garage. The man was a garage franchise owner and Dean had been wanting to work for “Castiel's garage” for years.

He more or less has the job in the bag, the man telling him that there was no need to come dressed up in a fancy suit and tie, as he would more than likely be getting some elbow grease on himself. Telling Dean to relax that regardless of how their meeting goes he had the job, it’s the only thing Dean keeps going through in his head as a way of calming down his nerves.

The place was huge, their biggest garage the company had, and Dean knows this because he’s done his research, knows more about the company than probably Castiel himself knows. One thing that he does learn in his research, that he had begun a very long time ago, was that Castiel Novak was a recluse, no one actually knowing what the man looked like apart from a handful of people. It’s with curiosity at what the man looks like that he walks past the many mechanics working on different cars and projects, walking to the back office that was located right at the back, which a red head with blue eyes named Anna shows him to. She gives him a smile and leaves him to knock on the door and open it when that familiar gruff voice says “come in".

He freezes in front of the door, standing somewhere in-between the room and outside it, standing awkwardly in the door’s threshold. The man was nothing like Dean was picturing, blue eyes, dark hair that refuses to stay in one place, sticking up in certain places and he’s wearing a white formal shirt that’s been rolled up to his elbows and a navy blue tie that matches his eyes. He puts the phone down angrily, ending his conversation on the other end abruptly, and Dean starts to panic.

The man in front of him was the hook up Dean had only just had last weekend. Memories of a naked man underneath him as Dean worked his way down with kisses until he reached a firm torso, plays out in his head. And Dean can't help feeling like he’s screwed, had be known who the man was, he would have never promised to call when Castiel wrote down his number on a napkin. Sure the man had known his cars, and he had enjoyed the conversation they had over a bear, but Dean wasn’t looking for anything other than a quick one night stand.

He moves forward after closing the door behind him, clearing his throat as he hopes the man in front of him had felt the same way. Praying that the man opposite from him wasn’t waiting or expecting that call that never came from Dean. He wants to acknowledge the fact that they know each other, albeit briefly for one passionate night, but knew one another none the less. But instead he decides last minute to do otherwise.

"Good morning Mr Novak...”

He says before clearing his throat again one more time before speaking, bringing his hand out as he introduces himself.

“I’m Dean Winchester, everyone calls me Dean.”

Dean’s meet with intense eyes that make him nervous as he sticks out his tongue briefly licking his lips.

“I know who you are Mr Winchester.”

And Dean tries to find some meaning behind the words, did he mean it as, I know your the guy I’m currently hiring, or you're the douchebag who said would call but never did, Dean wonders, but the man doesn’t sway any emotion to let Dean know either way.

Dean breaks the long stair they give each other, green eyes focused on blue navy ones and he knows there is sexual tension between the two of them, or at least he can certainly feel it on his part, towards the other man. And he’s not sure how he feels about that, given that the man in front of him was soon to be his boss.


End file.
